Soviet Unionball
Union of Soviet Socialist Republicsball |nativename = Союз Советских Социалистических Республик ( CCCP ) Советский Союз шар (Soviet Unionball) |founded = 1922 |onlypredecessor = Russian Republicball |predicon = Russian Republic |onlysuccessor = CISball |nexticon = CIS |successor = Russiaball Armeniaball Azerbaijanball Belarusball Georgiaball Kazakhbrick Kyrgyzstanball Moldovaball Tajikistanball Turkmenistanball Ukraineball Uzbekistanball ( CISball) Latviaball Lithuaniaball Estoniaball |ended = 1991 |image = Fight for mother russia.png |caption = Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь! |government = Federal Communist one-party state (until 1990) Federal Semi-Presidential Republic (1990-1991) |personality = Drunk (like my father) Bully (like my father) Believes that he is a hero and that USAball is a villain ( USAball's reply: I'm the hero... It's you that is the villain, you dirty commie) |language = Russian Belarusian Ukrainian Lithuanian Latvian Estonian Romanian Armenian Azeri Georgian Kazakh Uzbek Turkmen Kyrgyz Tajik German |type = Union of 15 soviet states/puppets. |capital = Moscowball |affiliation = Warsaw Pactball |religion = State Atheism (Main/State Religious Policy) Russian/Ukrainian Orthodoxy (Widely Used) Secular Islam |friends = Warsaw Pactball North Koreaball East Germanyball Cubaball Vietnamball Yugoslaviaball (sometimes) DR Afghanistanball Chinaball (Until 1960s) PR Mongoliaball PR Beninball Laosball Angolaball Grenadaball Mozambiqueball PR Congoball Cambodiaball Ethiopiaball Somaliaball (Sometimes) Other Soviet allies: Libyaball Algeriaball Maliball Guinea-Bissauball Guineaball Ghanaball Zambiaball Zimbabweball Madagascarball Syriaball Ba'athist Iraqball Bangladeshball Nicaraguaball PLOball Non aligned Friends: Indonesiaball (until 1965) Indiaball Sudanball Myanmarball During WW2 Only: Franceball USAball UKball |enemies = USAball (after WW2) Nazi Germanyball (after 1941) Franceball (after WW2) UKball (after WW2) NATOball Greater Polandball Traitor (from 1960s) Pakistanball Hungarian Revolutionariesball Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball (sometimes) Al-Qaedaball Iranball Israelcube Italyball Turkeyball Indonesiaball (from 1965) Finlandball South Koreaball Sakhaball (from 1917-1923 after russian civil war) SR Romaniaball |likes = Communism, Lenin, Marx, Trotsky, Stalin (used to), All his leader (except Gorbachev), Nuclear Weapons, AK-47s, RPG-7, T-54/55, Katyusha, revolution, remove fascist, Revisionism (DAMN CAPITALIST PIG GORBACHEV), into equality, removing class divide, peace land and bread, Trying to convert Ataturk to communism, Destroying USAball, gulag. Nuclear War, TF2 Heavy, LMG MOUNTED AND LOADED!!, CS:GO Alpha Virus XAXAXAXAXAXA my son will use you to Turn Himself into me (neo USSR) Hockey, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, Tetris,TV shows |hates = Capitalism, Monarchism, Fascism, Nazism, Trotsky, �� burgers, Makdaks, Kulaks, Gorbachev, Uhlans and Rozwadowski, losing to Canadaball never forget 1972, class divide, Religions (THERE IS NO GOD), , Fake communists, Gorbachev (YOU FAKE CAPITALIST PIG!), Yeltsin, NAZIS, Kebab Terrorists, The West (except Cuba), food |predecessor = Russian SFSRball Transcaucasian SFSRball Ukrainian SSRball Byelorussian SSRball Bukharan PSRball Khorezm SSRball Estonian SSRball Latvian SSRball Lithuanian SSRball Abkhaz ASSRball |intospace = First to send a man. Second to send a rocket. |bork = Communist Communist, Stalin Stalin, Gulag Gulag |food = Nothing |status = Presumed dead by Gorbachev Alive and well. Disguised as The Russian Federation |notes = Will be back soon but still exists |imagewidth = |reality = Union of Soviet Socialist Republics |Militay = Red Army STRONKEST MOTHER-RUSSIALAND MILITARY IN WORLD!!!! Now is CS:GO army }} , also called as Sovietball, USSRball, CSSRball, or CCCPball was of the first socialist balls. He can into remove capitalist Pindonisyaball. He can also into throwings bourgeoisie traitors into gulag. He was united in 1922 after October Revolution in 1917 and collapsed in 1991. One of his favorite songs is Cоветский марш because although His Opposite created that game, he of believings that he will be of restored. Soviet Unionball wants to remove anyone who disagrees with him (such as USAball) unless they into communism. He also hates most religion for oppressing the working class, Protestants, Catholics, Orthodoxes (sometimes), Muslims, Jews and Buddhists. Soviet Unionball also loves starving, torturing people and sending them to gulagfor the slightest reason. It makes him feel happy. It is said that seconds before his death, after drinking liters of vodka he spits out an egg containing his child (and according to some countryballs, reincarnation), Russiaball. It is said that his soul still lingers, influencing Russiaball and waiting to be resurrected from the dead. History Early History (1903-1939) Soviet Unionball was born in 1903, the communist son of Russian Empireball. He killed his father, Russian Republicball (formerly Russian Empireball, until last February), in October 1917 while he was distracted with Franceball and UKball fighting Reichtangle and became Russian SFSRball. He survived up to 1922, and attempted to spread communism into the former territories of his father's empire, such as the newly independent Polandball, who stopped communism's advance into Europe in March 1920 at the "Miracle" of the Vistula. In 1922, Russian SFSRball anschlussed a few balls ( Byelorussian SSRball Transcaucasian SFSRball and Ukrainian SSRball, etc.) to form Soviet Unionball. He was widely ostracized by the Western allies of WWI because they did not trust communist balls, especially USAball. His economy was boosted in 1928 by the First Five Year Plan, and managed to advance in science by making a dead dog's head move that one time. In 1929, USAball's economy took a downturn, which pleased Sovietball. In the 1930s nationalism and the want to be free in Ukrainian SSRball made Sovietball take genocide them, by cutting off grain supplies to his clay, and confiscating his clay, and Ukrainian SSRball experienced the worst famine in modern history in the winter of 1932-33. Meanwhile, just west of his clay, Nazi Germanyball was being gaining clay, more so than Sovietball was, so instead of keeping a strong Germany to hold him back, Franceball established a pact in 1936 with Sovietball, who was involved in Spanish Republicball's internal conflict that year with the Republican faction, which lost to the Germanyball-supported Fascist faction. Meanwhile, in 1938, Sovietball had some skirmishes with Imperial Japanball's expansion in Manchuria, resulting in a non-aggression pact that year. Meanwhile, Sovietball secretly negotiated a non-aggression pact with Nazi Germanyball, trolling Franceball and splitting up Eastern Europe, especially Polandball's clay. On 1st September 1939, Nazi Germanyball invaded Polandball's clay, followed by Sovietball on the 17th of September, and they met at the agreed demarcation line at Brest-Litovsk, splitting Polandball's clay up. Around this time, Sovietball was setting up gulags in Siberia to send people with different opinions, and also secret police and kidnapping other countryballs who lived near him, like Estoniaball, Latviaball, Lithuaniaball, and Moldovaball, Imperialising and anschlussing them. He even tried to annex Finlandball's clay in the Winter War, but was beaten back by the more prepared Finlandball even though Finlandball still surrendered clay to him at the end because of casualties. World War II (1940-45) In 1941, after having smashed the face of Franceball and sent Teaball in his clay back, Nazi Germanyball broke the non-aggression pact and invaded Sovietball's clay with Operation Barbarossa, along with Hungaryball, and Romaniaball, and later Finlandball. He briefly liberated Ukrainian SSRball, and besieged Leningrad, then reached the outskirts of Moscow by December 1941, but was forced back because Soviet soldiers in Siberia were pulled to the west because the Soviet spy in Japan reported that they had no intention of getting clay. Eventually, Sovietball threw millions of balls to their deaths in the spring, then when Nazi Germanyball tried to take Stalingrad and the Caucasus Mountains, he held out in the city of Stalingrad, then surrounded Nazi Germanyball's forces, trapping them there, and they surrendered in January of 1943, then Nazi Germanyball was defeated at the battle of Kursk, afterwards being forced back, with Sovietball liberating Minsk, Kiev, Warsaw, and reaching Berlin by February 1945, then Nazi Germanyball committed suicide in April or May that year. Afterwards, Sovietball declared war on Japanese Empireball, who surrendered to USAball in September 1945, ending the war. Cold War (1945-1991) After World War II, Sovietball instated socialist governments in many of the Eastern and Northern European countryballs he had liberated, such as Hungaryball, Romaniaball, and Polandball. The part of Nazi Germanyball's clay he had occupied was given to his raped son East Germanyball, in 1949, and an iron curtain descended across Europe, beginning the Cold War, by NATOball against Sovietball and his empire, who created the Warsaw Pact in 1955. In 1950, Sovietball helped North Koreaball in the Korean War, then put down freedom fighters by East Germanyball and Hungaryball in 1953 and 1956. In 1957 he sent Sputnik I into space, making the Cold War between himself and USAball, sending himself into space in 1961, but lost being first into moon when USAball got there in 1969. However, USAball lost a proxy war to North Vietnamball in 1973, and was forced to pull out of South-East Asia. 1980s USSRball began to make a Soviet-Mind game call Tetris (combination of Tetra and Tennis) with 7 letters made of four connected minos in 1984. Then it began to be the best game ever. Sovietball put down freedom fighters in Czechoslovakiaball in 1968, and started a nuclear power program in Kazakh SSRbrick clay. He also developed WMDs in 1949, by spying on USAball, and developed ICBMs in 1957. This caused some problems with USAball in 1962 when Sovietball placed nuclear missiles on the newly-socialist Cubaball's clay, leading to the Cuban missile crisis. There was a brief period of detente between USAball and Sovietball in the 1970s, signing SALT I in 1972, but this relapsed into Cold War in 1979 following Sovietball's invasion of Afghanistanball's clay. USAball then led a boycott of the Moscow Olympic games in 1980. In 1984, Sovietball led his boycott of the Los Angeles Olympics of USAball, after the recent Able Archer NATO war-games scare in West Germanyball's clay, and South Koreaball's jetliner incident earlier the previous year. In 1985, Sovietball installed some freedoms, glasnost and perestroika, but these led to the SSRballs' criticism of his government. In 1986 the Chernobylball disaster affected Byelorussian SSRball's health, and Sovietball's only comfort was USAball's economy taking a downturn in 1987. By 1989, Sovietball's economy could no longer function properly, because of their ideology being a failure, and he was forced to withdraw from Afganistanball's clay. The Eastern Bloc Nations also began to leave the Warsaw Pact, tearing down the Iron Curtain, Hungaryball in May, then East Germanyball in November, tearing down the Berlin Wall in November 1989, and by 1990, even some of the SSRballs had started to leave Sovietball. Due to the glastnost and perestroika, Sovietball and USAball became frenemies again - with USAball opening the first McDonald's in Moscow. After the August coup in summer 1991, Sovietball split up into 15 states and was succeeded by his biggest son, Russiaball. Collapse Sovietball was doing bad as it was but in the 1980's his economy started to drop. The flaws in the union administration and ideology, also extensive defense spending caused many of the Socialist Balls inside to protest. Then in 1985 Gorbachev came and started becoming friends with USAball. In 1989 his Warsaw Pactball members started to hate communism and broke off. In 1990 Estoniaball was the first to succeed, and so did a few others soon in 1991 after the military coup, Sovietball got cardiac arrest and died and all the Sovietball countries broke off. Relationships Friends * Cubaball - Are both socialist nations. I gave him some nukes to be protected from the Capitalists trying to invade him. *Warsaw Pactball - My alliance * True Germanyball - Joined the Warsaw Pact after WWII and part of Soviet sphere of influence, so nice! * German Empireball - Birthplace of Marx. Also sent Lenin to Russia via train and gave him money to help revolution. In return I promoted revolution on his son xaxaxaxa! * Communist Polandball - We killed Nazis together! And of communist... * Czechoslovakiaball - Of communist and we also killed Nazis! But he was an enemy once. Never forget 1968 when you tried to break free. We OWNED you that year xaxaxaxaxaxa!!! * Socialist Hungaryball - Of communist! But was of enemy once. Never forget 1956 when you tried to break free. * Byelorussian SSRball - My cute little daughter! I lub u so much! (Sorry about the Chernobyl incident, I should have told Ukraine to move his damn nuclear factory away from u.) * PR Bulgariaball - Good communist! * SR Romaniaball - Is of communist and Warsaw Pact.But STOP CONDEMING ME OF INVADINGS CZECHOSLOVAKIA AND STOP CALLING MY COMRADES MY SLAVES,I DIDN'T TREAT YOU LIKE THAT YOU FAKE COMMIE WHO LIKES THAT DAM CAPITALIST PIG,REMOVE CEAUŞESCU. YOU OF LIKINGS NATIONAL-COMMUNIST, A FASCIST COMMIE COMBINATION,SO DISGUSTING. * North Vietnamball - Can into removing burger. Wait, why you still love that Damn Capitalist Pig. Soviet puppet You Also were trying to convert to Damn Capitalism too. Anyway you are True Vietnam!!! * Indonesiaball - I gib him my weapons and a large warship for free to repel a stoner capitalist who wanted to slaved him again. Our leaders are best friends. (Until 1965) * Indiaball - Array against him (though I don't understand why he needs him). Launched his first satellite with the help of me, now my son helps him in developing his jets, missiles etc. Helped him in many wars. I wish I had met you before my death. Well done! * North Koreaball - Is of communist and real Korea!. Was supposed to be sovijet puppet but Chinaball interfered! * Second Spanish Republicball - Is of friend and ally to the revolution and recieved our aid against your fascist enemies, but you should try and be more communist. * DR Afghanball - true Afghanistan! I will help you remove Kebab Anti-Commie Terrorists out of your clay * Libyaball - True Libya! Overthrow his western puppet King. I gib him some weapons * Grenadaball - Other Caribbean Friend, sadly Burger invaded him and took out Communismball * South Yemenball -You are True Yemen!!! * Syriaball, Iraqball - You Can Remove Stupid Zionist Nation and I also gib them weapons too. * PR Mongoliaball - Other Communist friend guy and helped fight against Japanese Imperialists * Angolaball - Good Communist Friend and I've helped him in his civil war along with Cuba * Vladimir Putin - I am now living inside of him! He’s my new home xaxaxaxaxaxa! He plans to restore me soon, but turns into me when he gets angry. Neutral/Complicated * UKball - Soviet Unionball and UKball's relationship is kinda salty after the Crimean War, but were buddies during World War II * USAball - Helped Soviet Unionball in World War II with the Naziball invasions, but became my archenemy during the Cold War. We fought many proxy wars (Korea, Vietnam, Grenada, Africa, etc.) against each other and tried to see who could into space and moon first. But see below. * Franceball - Identical to UKball, but she played fair during the Cold War, staying independant to USAball and she was the only capitalist country whom I really trusted. Even if she hides atomics bombs under her clay. Her 1789 party is my greatest inspiration, as her "International" song. Founder of Communism. * Philippinesball - Son of capitalist pig. Hates communism. Became lbetter when Ferdinand Marcos and his wife visited me in 1976. * Egyptball - He was good friend that wanted to destroy Fake Nation but then he started supporting USAball and also peace deals with Zionists * Nazi Germanyball (Before 1941) - We both remove Pierogi. He also hate dirty capitalists, specially that Burger. Enemies * USAball - Capitalist pig! Does not think the same as I do! YOU ARE THE WORST!!!! YOU ARE A EVIL CAPITALISTS THAT HATES THE POOR!!! YOU HAVE A DIRTY SELFISH SOUL!!! YOU JUST MIND TO EXPLOIT THE WORKERS AND STEAL EVERY CENT OF THEM, YOU ONLY CARE TO ACCUMULATE CAPITAL AND TREAT THE WORKERS LIKE GARBAGE. DO YOU HAVE AN ICE HEART? I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ALL THE EVIL IMPERIALISTS THAT EXPLORE THE WEAKS AND OPPRESSED. I WILL THROW MY NUKES ON YOU AND BRING THE REVOLUTION OF THE PROLETARY TO YOUR CLAY. I WILL KILL ALL YOUR FAT AND FROWNING BUSINESSMEN WITH ICE HEARTS!!! HISTORY IS ON OUR SIDE ... BECAUSE WE ARE THE HEROES AND YOU CAPITALISTS OPPRESSORS ... THE VILLAINS!!!! But we became friends 1985-1991. During our friendship period I allowed him to open McDonald’s in my clay and let rockstars preform in my clay too. I likings your presidents George Bush and Ronald Regan. * THE WORST (After 1941) - Fascist scum! Stay out of my glorious motherland! Even Fake Germany is of better than you! I took part of you as spoils of war! XAXAXAXA! We both love killing banker. * Orthodoxyball - There is no god! * Turkeyball - Liar! ALSO YOU FAGET KEBAB IF YOU HAD JOİNED US LİKE ALL YOUR TURKİC BROTHERS LİKE KAZAKHSTAN, KYRGZSTAN, AZERBAİJAN; CRİMEAN TATARS-SİBERİAN TURKS ALONG WİTH OZBEKISTAN AND TURKMENİSTAN DİD, WE WOULD HAVE CONQUERED (COUGH) (COUGH), I MEAN LİBERATED THE WORLD FROM İMPERİALİST, CAPİTALİST SYSTEMS AND GOVERNMENTS AND FUCKİNG DOMİNATED İT WİTH COMMUNİSM AND SOCİALİSM! İNSTEAD OF CAPİTALİST-İMPERİALİST GAY PRİDES!, ALSO YOU WOULDN'T BE DEALİNG WİTH THOSE US BACKED PAN-KURDİST, SUİCİDE BOMBİNG, HUMAN SHİELDİNG; WORKER, FARMER EXECUTER AND DONKEY FUCKER SEPERATİST TERORİSTS. HOPE YOU ENJOY GETTİNG BACK STABBED AND BETRAYED BY NATO DOGS OVER AND OVER AGAİN, ESPECİALLY BY UK, USA, GERMONEY THAT GİBS WEAPONS AND VEHİCLES TO THE KURDİSH SEPERATİSTS FOR FREE WHİCH THEY'LL NEVER GİB YOU EVEN İF YOU SELL YOUR LANDS!. Good luck not getting your country ruined because of ERDOGAN'S dictatorship! and radical Islam and of course by Syrian refugees which your president trained as a replacement of ISİS! * Fake Communist - My ex-friend. Broke up after the Sino-Soviet split. You are a capitalist you fake communist! * Yugoslaviaball - Traitor! Is not imperialist enough! * Fake Germanyball - Fake Germany is of enemy of East Germanyball. * Precommunist Russiaball - Imperialist Father, Did not give enough food as child! He of monarchy too * South Koreaball - Capitalist Pig Dog Korea I will destroy you and let True Korea take your land. * Vodka stealer - For surviving my invasion! * Afghanistanball - Fake Afghanistan!, For surviving my invasion! * Canadaball - For surviving my hockey match! * Postcommunist Albaniaball - Does not think the same as I do! * Postcommunist Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Identical to Albaniaball. * Postcommunist Croatiaball - Identical to Albaniaball. * Postcommunist Czechiaball - Split of Czechoslovakiaball. * United Germanyball - Left my empire, How dare you!? Oops, of meanings pact. * Mexicoball - Let Trotsky die! * Estonian SSRball - WHY DID YOU OF BREAK OFF, YOU ARE INTO MISTAKE! *Mikhail Gorbachev - YOU ARE THE WORST SOVIET LEADER EVER! YOU HAD DESTROYED THE GREAT SOVIET EMPIRE! YOU ARE A FAKE CAPITALIST TRAITOR AND A BURGER PUPPET SO YOU CAN DESTROY THE GREAT EMPIRE!!! YOU DIDN'T MAKE OUR SOVIET EMPIRE ANY BETTER FAKE COMMUNIST! * Al-Qaedaball and Talibanball - Some Mujahideens Kebab Anti-Commie terrorists that burger created and funded so they can destroy me. Ha you kebabs can't destroy me SOVIET UNION STRONK and you also can't destroy Afghanistan! Crap!, I should've destroyed you a long time before I fell. * Iranball - although I like that you hate that burger after you overthrew your Monarchy, but you are still a big idiot, northern Iran is mine! plus my Azeri is mine not yours * Israelcube - Fake Country! All your Neighbors should destroy you fake country Burger Puppet. I should've never supported your creation I thought you were gonna be my ally but no you choose Burger as a buddy. * Pakistanball - Ha, India will destroy you Burger Puppet. Supported those Western Pigs in Afghanistan * Suharto - WHAT!!! why are you killing Communists?! I thought we were good friends but now you betrayed me and siding with Burger!! REMOVE SUHARTO!! * Italyball - You will never nuke me with Burger's nukes you fascist idiot. * Chileball - Yuo were being into friends with me and Cuba, but then you listened to that burger and threw communists from helicopters! REMOVE PINOCHET!! * Democratic Kampucheaball - You're Very Crazy and you are friends with Fake Communist so not your friend. * Saudi Arabiaball - Western Kebab Pig that also supported and created those western pig terrorists in Afghanistan * Malaysiaball - Remove Kebab American Capitalists!!!!!! Malay Commies true Malaysia!!!!! Family * Russian SFSRball - Biggest of member! Also successor state * Transcaucasus SFSRballs - One of founding nations! Actually I should split you. * Ukrainian SSRball - Another founding nation! Thankings for spreading revolution! No food for you XAXAXAXA! * Byelorussian SSRball - Last of four founding republics, very horosho! And of cutest member! * Kazakh SSRbrick - Very good repubrick and contains many outer space stuff, can into Cosmos! * Azerbaijan SSRball - Thank for spreading socialist revolution! * Armenian SSRball - Kebab removing comrade! * Georgian SSRball - Comrade Stalin was born here! * Uzbek SSRball - Valued communist comrade! * Tajik SSRball - Yuo are proof not all kebab are bad! * Kirghiz SSRball - Member of great USSR! * Lithuanian SSRball - Anschlussed after glorious union defeated the Nazis! * Latvian SSRball - Forced him to help end Nazis for USSR! * Karelo-Finnish SSRball - My apology for you not wanting to stay, comrade! * Moldovan SSRball - Birthplace of Transnistriaball! * Estonian SSRball - WORST SOVIET REPUBLIC EVER!!!! Split of USSRball * Postcommunist Czechiaball - Split of Czechoslovakiaball. * Postcommunist Serbiaball - Identical to Albaniaball. * Postcommunist Slovakiaball - Split of Czechoslovakiaball. * Postcommunist Sloveniaball- Identical to Albaniaball. * Postcommunist Bulgariaball - Identical to Albaniaball. * Postsoviet Armeniaball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Azerbaijanball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Belarusball - Split of USSRball. (Still very cute though) * Postsoviet Estoniaball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Georgiaball -Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Kazakhbrick - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Kyrgyzstanball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Latviaball -Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Lithuaniaball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Moldovaball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Tajikistanball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Turkmenistanball Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Ukraineball - Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Uzbekistanball Split of USSRball. * Postsoviet Russiaball - Split of USSRball. (I am living inside him as a refugee) (Putin will reveal me soon) * Precommunist Polandball - Not communist, as oppose to the USSRball. Also 1920 of worst year of my life... ( I gor left with puny Ukraineball, who literally is nothing more than a brat.l ) Happy 100th anniversary though. *Transnistriaball - He still remember me! (he is of my favorite) How to draw Drawing Soviet Unionball is very very simple : # Color in red on the base circle # Draw the emblem of the sickle and hammer at the left end # Draw the eyes and you've finished Gallery Artworks EastGermanyAndBerlinWall-Rozzy.png SdwNwEJV4JQN9kwyqj YVbj7IWQ0td zDAiRyWE6IfU.png Btzemh7aik901.png Falolofccpc.jpg Nnau1ug85xa11.png|credit from DanskBlod Mother russia.png Needs to be added (13).jpg Needs to be added (14).jpg PolandballISTankBiggur.png U_s_s_r_by_tringapore-d7y78hz.png Rsn062Q.png Toberlin.png We Are One.png Allies - World War 2.png 蘇聯.png Urgu_Bogus_–_«Afgan-Soviet_Civil_War_(1979-1989)».jpg Iron_curtain_-_snow_games_artwork.png NEWPERFECTAVATAR.jpg USSR_ball_Avatar.png Nazi_zombies_by_Kesha.jpg Fight for mother russia.png sovietball 1923-1955.png sovietball 1955-1980.png sovietball 1980-1991.png Oh+no+mister+rettubtuneap+you+got+it+all+wrong+russians+ 1187e4950bad39b091b25ded93beacfc.png SovietUnionballDelirium.png File:Hammer and Sickle (3Red star).png File:Blyat.png File:I surrender.png Ay1q3d6.png 'esUMKY5.png Soviet_Card.png File:B9DF14B1-3C8A-4579-8259-6B4EF1B07837.png File:USSR_countryball_map.png File:Polandball_soviet_union_from_red_alert_3_by_sevonianball-dc20rcy.jpg Comics PRS58zt.png|credit from alsoandanswer Ok2mfi25ngs11.png|credit from Lord-Zori RvhFIY5.png|credit from flamingacid 5sC9u06.png|credit from JoseonYeongjo 1ZyNtM4.png|credit from alsoandanswer 6hofjqk6f5811.png|credit from Hoodie_Player Communism on the western hempisphere 2.png Game Time.png Soviet vs. Nazi.png Reddit Cerf East Germany Best.png Reddit_icisimousa_IT_Field_of_Dreams.png N4vBTKK.png 1238958_10153272119280483_996296828_n.png 1383159 671301066213895 657141320 n.png careful with the little ones.jpg LF7vzqi.png gender.png Q4rAkF3.png The Difference.jpg Another World War.jpg Poland asks soviet a question.jpg 56397009.png This will be easy.jpg Safe radiation.png 9tAVniv.png America Wins.jpg XQD9OeL.png H9WMXUC.png ASovietChristmas.png Invasions.png MuZyxqo.png Bg0skeX.png Strong Points.jpg 's2chH6I.png 'zPdUWkJ.png Coldwarcomic3.png OQmtyig.png Poland Stronk.png VPAePlc.png Iron Curtain.jpg Squirl comic.png 'jPho1DQ.png Russia still stronk.jpg 'gLC2v2I.png 63ZNlUE.png 6xmPmrK.jpg TAwaime.png Q4D0pUT.png kUxvOdI.png 'pBu0vaZ.png CsEF4uL.png 'bbNyMEG.png J4lhoYC.png 3m3jmTh.png QyUlo27.png 242px-Russia Hates Dogs (Part 3 - Demikhovs Dog).png AEcbGx9.png CBN5lcK.png Yugoslav sob story.png Da_Polandball_crew.png XgCL7j0.png Advent Calendar.png NreqCis.png BVcsDcq.png Russia Still Big.jpg 12. Eurovision 2016.png Nice Punishment.png Fat_soviet.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War 0przlxtncjqy.png Reds are Enemies.png Door to Hell.png Estonia Lives.png Just Lucky.png Insane Enemies.png Remember the Past.png My History.png New Commie.png The Chase.jpg Better Than The Rest.jpg Voodoo Beans.png Tear down this wall.png Link comics *The Day the Strength of Men Failed *Union of Soviets Links *USSRball Facebook page *Sovietball Facebook page *Sovietball Deviantart page *A video of Russiaball history }} es:URSSball pl:Soviet Unionball uk:СРСР ru:СССР zh:苏联球 tr:Sovyetler Birliğitopu Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Slavic Category:Communist Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Georgiaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Estoniaball Category:Red Yellow Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Kazakh Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Atheist Category:Olympic Host Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Russiaball Category:Latviaball Category:Belarusball Category:Moldovaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Karelian Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Turkmen Speaking Countryball Category:Uzbek Speaking Countryball Category:Kyrgyz Speaking Countryball Category:Tajik Speaking Countryball Category:Chechen Speaking Countryball Category:Georgian Speaking Countryball Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Azerbaijani Speaking Countryball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Sakha Speaking Countryball Category:Komi Speaking Countryball Category:Bashkir Speaking Countryball Category:Ossetian Speaking Countryball Category:Tuvan Speaking Countryball Category:Chuvash Speaking Countryball Category:Tatar Speaking Countryball Category:Buryat Speaking Countryball Category:Pages with broken file links